Already Gone
by Luna Mikk
Summary: Cuando algo está mal... hay que darle fin... aunque nadie me haya amado como tu. YAOI - LUCKY (TykixLavi)


_Luna: Bueno... el primer Songfic que traigo después de mi inevitable parón... En fin... como ya dije poco a poco seguiré retomando mi ritmo normal y traeré más cosas. Sin más... espero que os guste... ¡Amo el drama!_

**Already Gone.**

Lavi se encontraba en la azotea más alta de la órden. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Había recibido un mensaje de Tyki de encontrarse en aquel lugar en... dos horas... Había llegado antes de tiempo, pero solo por culpa de su ansiedad. Se acercaba la navidad y quien sabe... Quizá quisiera hacerle un regalo. No aguantaba con la emoción y le esperaba con una enorme sonrisa. Se había saltado la cena para poder estar ahí con él... Sí... El moreno aun no había llegado y le daba tiempo, perfectamente, para bajar a cenar, pero su garganta estaba cerrada y su cabeza solo procesaba que debía sonreír y su inexistente corazón le llenaba de amor y felicidad.

Se había asegurado de que nadie le siguiera, pues nadie en la Orden debía saber que tenía una relación sentimental con un enemigo y más, le condenarían si supieran que encima era el Noah del Placer, Tyki Mikk. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? Era imposible no amarle luego de lo que habían pasado. Vale que el mismo le había odiado por mucho tiempo, pero todo se había quedado atrás desde aquel encuentro... Aquel... beso perfecto... Siempre que recordaba algo del pasado con Tyki ponía una sonrisa de colegiala enamorada y se sonrojaba de sus momentos mas... íntimos y privados.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even without fists held high, yeah_

_Never would have worked out right, yeah_

_We were never meant for do or die._

Tyki no tardó en llegar apareciendo justo por debajo de Lavi lo cual no sorprendió en absoluto al pelirrojo que le abrazó en cuanto pudo, aunque se sintió algo extraño al no sentir el abrazo de vuelta del moreno y un mal presentimiento le envolvió, por lo que alzó la mirada para ver al Noah a los ojos.

-Tyki... ¿Ocurre algo?

-Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte, por eso te cité en este lugar.- Se soltó del abrazo y caminó un poco para alejarse de Lavi.

-Sí... Eso lo se... Dime de que se trata...- Un gran temor crecía en su interior y su mirada lo dejaba entrever como un libro abierto.

-Tenemos que acabar con esto Lavi... Lo nuestro se acaba aquí.- Tampoco se pararía a dar rodeos. Ya lo había pensado mucho y eso era lo único que debía decir. Lavi le miraba incrédulo.

-Como... ¿Cómo que se acaba? ¿Por qué? … Es que... ¿Es qué ya no me quieres?

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hurt you now_

_I can't stop_

-Dios sabe... cuanto te he amado Lavi... Pero se acabó... lo nuestro debe terminar aquí... Dejemoslo ahora que tenemos hermosos recuerdos... Antes de que todo se venga abajo definitivamente y sin remedio... No estoy aquí para hacerte daño... pero debes ver la realidad.- En todo momento le habló mirándole fijamente para que sus palabras fuesen más verdaderas, aunque Lavi ya no sabía en que momento las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su mejilla.

-Pero entonces... Tyki... Entonces, ¿por qué? No lo comprendo... ¿Es que acaso...?- Bueno, no sabía, si debía ser sincero no era capaz de sacar un buen motivo más allá de que le hubiesen descubierto y debiese aparentar que le dejaba... si eso debía ser.- Esto... es una broma, ¿cierto? No es en serio... si debemos fingir todavía más, lo haremos, pero...

-No es eso Lavi... Me voy... Lo más seguro es que a partir de ahora no nos veamos, ni siquiera en misiones en las que podamos coincidir.

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

-Te vas...- Lavi estaba haciendo trabajar a su cabeza a mil por hora, deseaba saber, trataba de sacar la verdad de las palabras de Tyki, ¿por qué así de repente se iba? Hablaba casi como si fuese a morir, oh... quizá le habían mandado a una misión casi suicida y por eso era... Trataba de no llorar, realmente fuera de las lágrimas nadie podría decir que estaba llorando, pero esas malditas y amargas lágrimas no dejaban de recorrer su mejilla.

-Lavi... te lo pido por favor... acéptalo, no me hagas esto más dificil de lo que ya es... Sabíamos que antes o después pasaría, esto no podía durar... ¿Un Noah y un exorcista? Eso es un disparate... Solo fue una ilusión, solo eso, nada más.- Aunque todo había comenzado tan bien... aquel beso... un beso que el mismo había comenzado... Pero las cosas no iban bien, no quería hacerle llorar y ahora era lo que tenía.

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you wanna cry_

_Started with a perfect kiss_

_Then we could feel the poison set in_

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

-Nunca debí comenzar con esto... pero me atrapaste por completo y no pude hacer más que dejarme llevar... tal vez demasiado... Pero el amor que nos tuvimos... el que nos tenemos... ya no es suficiente para seguir adelante con esto... Lavi...- Por primera vez desde que empezó con esas palabras hirientes para el pelirrojo, se acercó a el y le acaricio el rostro cambiando a su faceta blanca.- Tu sabes cuanto te he amado... Nada de lo que dije fue mentira, pero... por ese amor... es que sé que debo dejarte ir...

_You know that I love you so_

_I love you enough to let you go_

Lavi no podía más, cerró el ojo cuando sintió la caricia de Tyki.- Yo... yo sé que me amaste... lo sentía cada vez que me besabas... cada vez que me hacías el amor... ya solo con tus caricias. Tyki.- Le miró de nuevo.- Esto... es … no, esto no es una pesadilla...- Aunque lo deseara.- No esperaré que este sea el verdadero final...

-Lavi...- De nuevo lo estaba haciendo, ese pelirrojo sabía ponerle las cosas difíciles y si ya era complicado para el dejarle, si le decía esas cosas encima...

-¡No! … Yo soy un heredero de Bookman... Se supone que no debemos amar, pero te amé a tí y si no eres tu, no amaré a nadie más... Sé que un día volverás...

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

Lavi se quedó abrazando a Tyki, a su Tyki humano durante bastante tiempo, en silencio, solo se escuchaban algunas pequeñas ráfagas de viento que había, hasta que al final por fin se atrevió a decir algo, aunque muchas palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta.

-Tyki... si de verdad te vas a marchar... quiero que antes hagas algo por mí... Quiero que me beses... así como comenzó todo... debe terminar...- Y se separó levemente del moreno.

-Bien... pero quiero que sepas... que no podías haberme amado mejor... has conseguido hacerme sentir más humano que nadie...- Tras eso, le dio el beso que tanto pidió. Un beso amoroso pero apasionado y largo, lo más largo que sus pulmones les permitieron, un beso del final, su último adiós.

_I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone_

_Already gone_

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone_

Tras el mágico beso se quedaron ambos en silencio, solo se miraban fijamente, sus ojos hablaban por ellos, aun con las gafas de Tyki, Lavi podía saber bien como estaban los ojos del otro... tristes, como el suyo, y sin mediar palabra alguna, el Noah se acercó al borde y volviendo a cambiar a su faceta negra se elevo en el aire y se marchó solo mirando atrás a Lavi una sola vez, quien no dejó de mirarlo hasta perderlo en la brisa de invierno.

-Cuando algo está mal... no debe durar... Me has hecho el más feliz en este tiempo y un día... algún día... yo se que regresarás a mi lado otra vez... Tyki Mikk...- Lavi se quedó ahí a pasar la noche, no durmió nada, a pesar de que al siguiente día tendría una misión, una cita con el destino... en que tuvo que presenciar la marcha de su amor prohibido... frente a sus ojos solo pudo ver el último viaje de Tyki Mikk... Uno del cual no regresaría y del cual solo se encontrarían cuando el le siguiera...

**FiN**

_Luna: Bueno... ahm... ya lo había terminado hace tiempo, pero tardé en corregirlo xD Mis disculpas... (Por el retraso y la muerte) En fin... ¡Viva el drama! Ale xD Ahí queda eso, hasta el próximo._

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


End file.
